How to survive first grade and your family
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Charlie Jackson is back! And now it's time to learn a few tips on how to live like an awesome kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story just like I promised! How to survive first grade and your family! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**How to properly travel in a car**

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet?" The asking went on and on and by the time ten minutes were over I had every one in my family groaning and tuning me out.

There loss, I thought. I had more are we there yets that they didn't get to hear! I was going to do it with a british accent!

I looked outside. Grass, grass, grass more grass, a tree!

"Baby baby baby oh!" Gwen was singing as loud as she could. "I will never say never!" she screeched. Did I mention she was off tune?

"You just did!" I yelled. I pulled out my journal. What to do?

_Step one _I wrote. _Bring headphones._

_Step two. Ask are we there yet every minute. _

_Step three. Sing Christmas songs if it's summer and sing summer songs if it's winter. Spring songs if it's fall and fall songs if it's spring. _

I looked outside at the blazing sun. Yep. Definetely summer.

I looked at Selena who was sitting besides me. She was deep into a twenty pound book. Dakota was drawing. Gwen had put her playlist on shuffle and was now dancing to gangham style. This was the perfect time.

"Oh! Rudolph the red nosed reindeer! Had a very shiny nose!" I sang. "And if you ever saw him! You would even say it glows." "Like a lightbulb!" my dad chimed in. Mom swatted him. "Don't encourage him!" she said. Dad chuckled. "Charlie's just having some fun," he told her.

I grinned. Fun's not over yet.

_Step four. Roll down the window and see how far you can spit. _

I rolled down my window and got ready a big ball of spit.

"Mom! Dad!" Charlie's sticking his head out the window!"

I glared at Selena, the big tattletale, before turning back to the window. And I spit.

"Ew!" shrieked Selena. "Charlie spit out the window!"

I quickly closed the window and got back to my journal.

_Step five. Kick the person in front of you's seat. _

Dakota was sitting in front of me. Perfect. I aimed and...

"OW!"

kicked.

Dakota bounced up and down to the beat of my shoes. "Dad! Mom! Charlie's kicking me!"

Mom turned around and left dad to the driving. "Charlie you stop moving and be quiet." I sulked. But then I look at my journal and grinned.

"Mom?" I said. She turned around.

"Are we there yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

**How to survive a library**

It was library day. Gwen, dad and I were all groaning.

"Can't dad take us to somewhere fun?" I asked mom.

My mom turned around and glared at me. "Library time is going to help our family bond."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "It would be easier to bond over gatti town."

Selena smiled at mom. "It think the library is a great place to bond." Mom smiled at her.

"Kiss up," I muttered. Selena glared at me.

"What's the fun of librarys?" Gwen continued. "Don't the crabby librarians shush you every minute?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Only the ones on those sitcoms."

"Sitcoms are like reality," I stated. Selena glared at me.

"You watch too much TV," she said. I glared at her.

Mom pushed open the door and we all walked into the ancient place that was the library.

"I could be home learning how to correctly stab a person in the stomach with a dagger," I started. "Or I could try to beat Gwen's lava wall record. But instead I'm here."

"Tough luck," said Selena, obviously not caring about my personal feelings.

Gwen had run off to the girl realistic Fictions and Dakota, Selena and Mom had gone to the books with words I can't pronounce. Dad had headed for the comic books and I decided to follow him.

"What kinds of comic books do they have?" I asked Dad.

"They have all these superhero ones," Dad said.

Soon everyone had all their books and such and we got ready to leave. Selena and mom had eleven books each and Gwen held two. Dakota got nine books and Dad and I both got three comics.

"What books do you have?" I asked Mom and Selena.

"Harry Potter Seven," Selena Answered. "I've already read it but it's so good I want to read it again! J.K Rowling is a miracle worker!"

"Mom?" I asked.

"It's called the Casual Vacancy. Another J.K Rowling."

"Whatever I said and walked out the exit."

* * *

**Well here's Wendsday's story! **


End file.
